


Любимая девочка Ганса, Христиана

by Gavrusssha, Netttle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netttle/pseuds/Netttle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Прошедшее – забыто, грядущее – закрыто, настоящее – даровано". (с) Предупреждение: AU (Гриндевальд у власти, маглорожденных волшебников не принимают в сообщество магов)/ООС: наглое мэрисью c цитатами из Андерсена. Фик написан на конкурс «Размер имеет значение» на АБ (ключевое слово - дюйм).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любимая девочка Ганса, Христиана

– Какая хорошенькая девочка!  
– Фи! Она совсем как человек! Как некрасиво!  
– Тише ты! Она еще проснется, пожалуй, да убежит  
от нас, она ведь легче лебединого пуха!

 

Чтобы поймать какую-нибудь мысль, к ней нужно подкрадываться. Иначе мысль сбежит, как уже не раз сбегала, оставив после себя мокрую испуганную лужицу. Отчасти виноват был, конечно, прозак, который в Маунт-Сентрал раздавали как конфеты – горстями, но отчасти Гермиона винила в этом себя. Все, что человек получает в этой жизни, он так или иначе накликает на свою голову сам. Она замыкалась в приятных мечтаниях, как в сердцевине розового бутона, кокона из просвечивающих тугих лепестков, а розу тем временем срезали и ставили на стол.

Небо было оттенка выцветшего льна – то ли серое, то ли голубое, то ли вовсе несуществующее, высокое и огромное, и такое пустое, что, задирая голову, она боялась в него обрушиться. Не то чтобы что-то действительно могло ее сейчас испугать. День начался с события, которое убедительно доказало – ее мозг подал заявление о переводе. Вместо нежной и, в общем, ненавязчивой депрессии ей светил перевод в высшую лигу шизофрении – потому что того, что было, не могло быть, его не могло быть никогда. Как это случится – она, Гермиона, будет таять и таять, становиться все меньше и меньше, и Жаба будет брать ее пальцами, ставить на стол и рассматривать, пока большое, истощенное и издерганное тело будет выть, визжать и брызгать слюной, перевязанное смирительной рубашкой фасона, который не вышел из моды за двести лет. Ладно, фак, в преддверии такого пугаться просто нелогично – но она не хотела исчезать прямо сейчас. Прямо сейчас было уж очень хорошо – все это солнце, и миленькая мягкая люцерна на обочине, и тепло, такое дружелюбное, как будто его связали ей в подарок – никогда ее мать ничего не вязала, а неплохо бы хоть носок – да, даже один – в такую оранжевую полоску…

Хвать! Поймала. Мысль была такая: за этот год мир (серые кучи пара над лондонским пригородом, которые сходят лондонцам за крышу мира, мокрый ветер и – «всего на пару недель, золотко» – мокрыми струйками на толстом стекле палаты) не мог измениться – изменилась она. «Гермиона, ты здорово изменилась за лето», – подумала она и хихикнула, а потом охнула – под ногу попал камушек, хлопчатобумажные носочки служили плохой защитой, так что она сняла их и с удовольствием пошевелила в пыли пальцами. Немного хотелось пить, но это могло подождать.

Лакированная скорлупка грецкого ореха была ее колыбелькой, голубые фиалки – матрацем, а лепесток розы – одеяльцем. Как-то раз ночью, когда она лежала в своей колыбельке, в ее жизнь пролезла большущая жаба, мокрая, безобразная! И забрала ее лечиться – в красный тихий дом.

Старый, сложенный из тысяч кирпичей, которые начали крошиться еще в прошлом веке, он нависал над прудом и, кряхтя, покачивался за компанию, когда узловатые вековые ивы раскачивали ветер. От их ветвей нельзя было отвести взгляд. Гермиона залезала на подоконник и хваталась за прутья решетки, борясь с тошнотой.

Второго мая тысяча девятьсот девяносто восьмого года ровно в восемь Гермиону привезли в Маунт-Сентрал. Ее состояние вряд ли можно было назвать нормальным.  
В кабинете номер один – первая дверь налево от лестницы – Жаба впервые прошамкала безгубым ртом, разглядывая ее в монокль: «Деточка, я вам назначаю лекарство, которым лечилась принцесса Диана». Принцесса, принчипесса, как в потрепанном учебнике итальянского с чернильными сердечками на полях. Чин-чин, принчипесса миа, чокнемся-чокнемся-чокнемся и выпьем до дна. И первые шестьдесят часов химического брожения в ее венах – все хорошо, Гермиона, все хорошо, взбодрись, детка. Неделями она парила над собой, пока дюжие братья и сестры звезды Вифлеема носили ее тело туда-сюда бесконечными коридорами, темными лабиринтами, в лесу из трясущихся теней паркинсоников.

Да, ее здесь вязали. Она недоумевала: почему же не давали вязать ей? Это было чертовски обидно. Несправедливо. Дома, в светлой девичьей спальне, заваленной книгами, она часто сидела по-турецки на розовом покрывале и мечтала о чем-то, глядя в окно, рыжий незаконнорожденный отпрыск перса и кого-то еще из кошачьей породы, науке неизвестной, урчал под боком, а блестящие спицы пели, а клубок крутился по полу волчком, а нить, казалось, живая и выведет.

Она вязала только страшненькие мохнатые шарфики, больше ничего не умела, раз в неделю относила бумажный пакет, набитый шерстяными уродцами, в ночлежку на углу. Оставляла пакет на пороге, дергала за шнурок и убегала под раскатистый бас дверного звонка, чувствуя себя такой маленькой.

Динь-дон, динь-дон. Колокольный синий звон.  
Динь-дон, динь-дон. Ты, малышка, выйди вон.

Вышла. В окно.

С метлой в руке стояла на подоконнике, ловила рассветное майское солнце, смеялась. Говорили, пожарная команда, примчавшаяся ее снимать, опоздала совсем чуть-чуть. Еще говорили на Северной улице, что дочка Дональда и Лауры, такая хорошая приличная девочка, сошла с ума перед выпускными экзаменами, в весеннюю сладкую пору, когда зацветают вишни.

 

* * *

Сначала появилась пыль, она крутилась и вертелась и несла в сердцевине – в сердце своем, в сердитом клубке – что-то невыносимо алое. Естественно. Алое сияло и кололось солнечными бликами, и сверкало стеклом, и сияло серебром, вертело колесами и рычало – так, для смеха, на самом деле оно было незлое.  
Естественно.

Гермиона сидела в тени придорожного билборда, обхватив голыми ногами горячий столб с облезающей краской, и, протянув обе руки, ждала, пока сверкучее чудо с ней поравняется.

Оно поравнялось и остановилось. Крыши у автомобиля не было, и путешественница почувствовала к нему немедленную симпатию. Вскочив, она обошла автомобиль сначала справа налево – от спойлера в глаз ей отскочил серебряный блик, а затем – слева направо. Две припорошенные пылью головы молча поворачивались вслед за ней. Изнутри чудо было обито желтой кожей (ящериц!) а приборы на передней панели (круглые!) – вставлены в серебряные рамки, как старинные фотографии.

– Отлично! – удовлетворенно сказала Гермиона, перелезая через борт на горячее заднее сиденье. – Поехали!

Водитель и пассажир на переднем сиденье одинаковым жестом оглянулись сначала на нее – потом друг на друга. Водитель поднял брови – и тут же поднял выгоревшие брови пассажир. Пассажир вытянул губы дудочкой – и водитель тут же присвистнул и покачал головой. Затем, не говоря ни слова, водитель щелкнул рычагом передач на руле, красный зверь заревел и тронулся, выхлопом взметая на грунтовке стену пыли.  
Министр Гриндевальд на волшебном билборде придержал руками белые локоны, стараясь не раскашляться. Прищурившись, он глядел вслед исчезающему за изгибом дороги багажнику с кричащей треугольной наклейкой «Умники Уизли», и даже буквы лозунга: «Даешь пятилетку безотходной магии за три года», казалось, скукожились от бессильного раздражения.

 

Вот тебе ячменное зерно, Гермиона; это не простое зерно, не из тех, что растут у крестьян на полях или что бросают курам; посади-ка его в цветочный горшок, увидишь, что будет!

Она знала это о себе с того солнечного девятнадцатого сентября тысяча девятьсот девяносто первого года. Воспоминания о нем хрустят, как золотой кленовый листок. Мама испекла шоколадный, чуть кривобокий торт и сама воткнула в него одиннадцать белых свечек. Папа ушел в сад, украшать яблоню бумажными фонариками. На кухне Гермиона вылизывала из миски остатки шоколадной глазури – так сладко было на душе, как будто сердце вот-вот ухнет в пропасть и взлетит.

Она трижды бегала к почтовому ящику. Почему-то в этот день так хотелось получить письмо. Но оно так и не пришло.

Свечи на торте погасли, лишь только она взглянула. Угли в камине вспыхнули, когда она захотела согреться. Мама уронила бокал, но он не разбился и даже вино не выплеснулось.

Ячменное зерно проросло. Гермиона не боялась, нет – просто такие вещи не терпят спешки. А потом вдруг решилась, вырастила из него дивный мир, который развернул невидимые лепестки и обнял ее.

Все странное, книжное, пахнущее типографской краской и ванилью существовало где-то рядом, об этом шуршали голоса под половицами, об этом подмигивали буквы из книжки иностранных грустных сказок, от этого взрывались огненные цветы в небе, а солнце отплясывало чечетку на крыше – только для нее.

Год за годом доктора съезжались на Северную улицу и водили вокруг Гермионы хороводы, лица родителей темнели, в школе она знала ответ на любой вопрос, включая незаданные вслух, только одного не знала Гермиона – что же будет?

А будет метель из вишневых лепестков, открытое окно, «Всего на пару недель, золотко» и красный дом в ивах.

 

* * *

– Ты еду-то ешь, – сказал водитель. Он заказал омлет, салат, бекон, тыквенный сок и кофе. И огромный кусок пирога. Себе, своему пассажиру и ей, Гермионе, потому что сама она не выказала никакого желания заказывать. Вертелась и оглядывалась, потому что ей нравилось все, что она видела – кремовая обивка диванчиков в закусочной, разноцветные боксы с соками на стойке и вид из окна на лесопильный завод. Все, абсолютно все повышало ее настроение от прекрасного к невероятному. Гермиона запустила пальцы в растрепанные волосы и расхохоталась от счастья. Посмотрела на веснушчатые лица напротив – и рассмеялась еще раз.

Пассажир, который сидел ближе к проходу, взял свой поднос с едой и пересел к ней, отодвинув ее на диванчике ближе к окну. От него пахло кожей, немножко потом, немножко озоном, старым, въевшимся в одежду табачным дымом и – молоком.

Он смотрел, как она пьет сок, скользя глазами над краем стакана. Словно видит что-то, что им увидеть не дано. Морщина пересекла его переносицу между рыжими бровями, когда Гермиона обернула к нему сияющий взгляд. Затем он положил ей на руку горячую ладонь.

– Она не сумасшедшая, ты продул мне галлеон, – сказал пассажир водителю. Водитель бросил на стол тяжелую золотую монету, закрутив ее волчком. Монета брякнулась, повертелась и с тяжким звоном легла на столешницу: орел. – Запусти его в Перси. В ненаглядного нашего Персиваля.

* * *

Этот доктор не светил ей в глаз, не писал в толстой тетради, не расспрашивал нудно о детстве – он рассматривал с любопытством, хлопая рыжими ресницами. Он был молод, долговяз, очкаст, одет в потертый вельветовый костюм, из рукавов пиджака на добрых два дюйма предательски торчали веснушчатые запястья. Гермионе захотелось немедленно проверить красные волосы – какие на ощупь?

– Чудная малышка, – бормотал подозрительный доктор, прохаживаясь вокруг стула. На стуле восседала Гермиона. – Зря Гриндевальд грязнокровок учиться не берет. Такие цветочки попадаются… Деточка, а скажи, чудесных зеленых существ не ловишь? Взглядом никого не воспламеняешь? Мебель по ночам не двигаешь?

Гермиона лишь улыбалась и слушала, как жужжат мысли восхитительно рыжего доктора. «Потенциал огромен… Стихийные всплески с давними метками… Успеть бы в Мунго к обеду, там в столовой сегодня блинчики… Ясно, придется чистить. Ну, нейтрализуем по-тихому, цветочек тут и увянет, в уединении да спокойствии. Чем бы… Ну, сначала Легилименсом пройдемся. Потом – память вытрем… Всем – на всякий случай».

Гермиона нахмурилась, окунулась в этот омут глубже – было видно, как мысли шмыгают в темноте деловитыми рыбками. Одна, толстая камбала, показалась ей милой – Гермиона сложила ладони ковшиком и вынула ее наружу, проговорила ее вслух, как будто читая по слогам незнакомое слово: Им-пе-ри-ус! – и сдунула в сторону доктора облачко. Его глаза заволокло туманом.

Гермиона поднялась со стула, встала на цыпочки. Не удержалась – погладила макушку. И прошептала в розовое ухо:

– Выведи меня отсюда, а потом можешь быть свободен: возвращайся туда, где тебя ждут твои блинчики.

 

* * *

Персиваль пришел в себя в столовой святого Мунго. Он сидел на полу, под сенью пыльной пальмы, сердце выскакивало из груди, во рту пересохло. Сил не было вообще – нормальное состояние после мощного Империуса. Он потер переносицу… Все вспомнил, расхохотался, распугивая колдоведьм, толпящихся у стойки с пирожными

– Вот это да! Вот это девчонка! У маглорожденной – талант к легилименции, беспалочковой магии и Мерлин знает, к чему еще! Невыразимцы такую бы с руками-ногами оторвали… Срочно найти! Поймать немедленно!

Через пару минут вопиллер унесся к его шалопаям-братьям.

 

* * *

Потом, конечно, они разговорились. Странная это была беседа, если вдуматься. Например, такая:

– А, брат, ветер дует, потому что деревья качаются… Ты правда думаешь, что у Гарри есть шанс?

– В одиночку – да никогда! Девушка, а ты что думаешь? Ты скажи, что первое в голову придет… Кстати, непорядок вышел, мы не представились. Меня зовут…

– Тебя зовут Ганс! А тебя – Христиан! – тычок вилкой.

– Мерлин… – внезапно окрещенный Ганс кашляет в свой кофе. – А тебя?

– Не скажу! – Гермиона хитро жмурится. Солнце скачет из чашки в чашку. – Вы, два умника, догадайтесь!

Один поднял брови – второй сделал страшные глаза.

– Сладкоежка? Бродяжка? Модница? Твои шортики произвели на… Христиана неизгладимое впечатление! – Потому что им не изгладиться никогда – Ум-ни-ца! Только большая умница будет останавливать на дороге такую тачку, как наша! – С нами внутри! – Ганс, гони галлеон обратно – только абсолютный псих…

С каждой подначкой сосед толкал ее в бок твердым пальцем, это было умопомрачительно щекотно, она хихикнула, и полупустая чашка кофе выскользнула из пальцев…

Пара ртов сложились буквой «О» одновременно, и раздался синхронный звяк челюстей – белая эта чашка плавно затормозила в воздухе и приземлилась на пластиковую столешницу, не расплескав ни капли.

Они оглянулись – макушки сверкнули не хуже галлеона, – затем обернулись и уставились на нее. Лица словно схватило заморозком – из лета они внезапно прыгнули в осень.

– Вы чего, ребята? – спросила она, улыбаясь бледно. – Вы… Я…

Они смотрели, а потом тот, который Христиан, попросил просто:

– А еще что-нибудь… Сделай, а?

А второй почти сразу добавил:

– Мы верим.

– Да, для нас.

– С нами.

 

Тебя больше не будут звать Дюймовочкой!  
Это гадкое имя, а ты такая хорошенькая!  
Мы будем звать тебя Майей!

 

Она спит. То есть она лежит между двух простыней, застиранных до уютного цвета июльских жухлых листьев, и слушает спор за стенкой. Это они не спорят – они так говорят, перебивая друг друга. Ганс и Христиан, которых на самом деле зовут… Не хочет Гермиона знать, как их зовут. Между простыней – уютно, голоса не спорят – просто так говорят, перебивая. За окном шелестят деревья – ветер поднялся. Ей хочется, чтобы ветер был здесь – трепал ее отросшие волосы, гладил шею, закрывал глаза.

– Она чистая магла.

– Спонтанный талант.

– Семнадцать?

– Шестнадцать?

– Помнишь, когда в одиннадцать…

– Нам прислали сову…

– Одну – двоим…

– Было здорово!

– Маглам – не присылают. Закон Гриндевальда.

– «Маглы – не маги, не должны жить, как маги, учиться как маги, ходить и есть, как маги. Это – закон».

– Придурок. Бедная…

– Мы – бедные. Что теперь делать?

– Предлагаешь вернуть назад в психушку?

– Да пошел Перси… К фестралам в зад.

– Дамблдор говорит, что Гриндевальд нарвется. Что без свежей крови мы проиграем нашу войну.

– «Войны – нет. Мир Англии!»

– Вранье!

– Вранье.

– Кругом вранье.

– Поттер прав. Мы не должны бросать Хогвартс. Должны поддержать оппозицию!

– Сам он не…

– Джо! Что с Дюймовочкой-то делать?

Этого Гермиона уже не слышала. Она спала, и ветер шуршал в ее снах и шевелил розовые лепестки.

 

* * *

– Давай сюда.

Гермиона забросила босую ногу и перелезла на сплошное переднее сиденье, как раз поместившись между двумя тощими мальчишками. За два дня путешествия ее колени и щеки покрылись загаром, как у ребенка. Алый автомобиль свернул с грунтовки на проселок, такой корявый, будто его прокладывал в глине пальцами в стельку пьяный великан. Ганс – водитель – и не подумал сбросить скорость. Вместо этого он, следя краем шального глаза за Гермионой, щелкнул пальцами, сложив их по-особому, нажал блестящий рычаг, а Христиан заорал:

– Ого-го-го!

…И сначала Гермионе показалось, что они едут по льду. Потом – что лед тает. Потом она поняла, что алое чудовище поднимается над дорогой, разгоняясь быстро, как истребитель, и вот уже воздух бьет туго в ветровое стекло, и дорога внизу похожа на колючий шарф, а потом – на атласную ленту, а потом…

– И-и-и наш «Сифайр» набирает расчетную высоту и готов к плановому маневру!

Спидометр в серебряном стеклянном окошке замерцал и наполовину налился водой, демонстрируя линию горизонта.

Ганс, не поворачиваясь, продемонстрировал ей великолепный набор зубов, что, должно быть, означало улыбку, а затем немедленно заложил руль направо, и Гермиона ткнулась лбом в пропахшую табаком кожу рукава его куртки. Христиан рухнул сверху, заорав ей на ухо: – Кру-у-уто!  
Она была… согласна. Это было круто. Она хотела сказать, что это, конечно, очень, но ветер забился ей за щеки, как только она открыла рот.

– Я ооиа ука! – закричала она, вытащив изо рта несколько прядей волос.

– Чего? – крикнул в ответ Ганс. Автомобиль нырнул вниз, и мгновенная невесомость приподняла ее над сиденьем.

– Ук! Я проглотила жука!

Христиан хрюкал от смеха. Ганс только глянул – и тут же резко повернул руль налево. Гермиона рухнула на левого соседа, и его смех превратился в «Ох!», когда она локтем попала ему туда, куда обычно мальчикам попадать не стоит.

Особенно – особенно…

Разумно ли смущаться в воздухе на скорости больше ста миль в час? Разумно ли думать о разуме ей, человеку с диагнозом?

Можно все потерять, конечно, – думает Гермиона, – но диагноз останется при ней. И звучит он:

– Свобо-о-о-о-ода! – кричали они в три глотки, пока алый Шеви шел на снижение прямо в вырастающую на глазах живую изгородь.

– Посадка будет жесткой, – предупредил Ганс.

Магия магией, но еще никто не придумал, как без нарушения закона причинности посадить открытый автомобиль на скорости в восемьдесят миль, не расплескав пассажиров.

– Идиоты! – сказала Гермиона, которую прижало к приборной доске. Христиан, в пяти метрах дальше по полю, поднимался, осторожно держась руками за колено, потом охнул и стал на второе. Лицо его могло послужить летним гербарием для какого-нибудь не слишком привередливого школьного учителя. Он вытряхнул большую часть сена из рыжих волос и закричал:

– Умница! Ты-то чем недовольна?

– Жалко ваш спидометр, – прошептала Гермиона и выпрямилась, помогая себе руками. – Он теперь совсем плох.

– Это я совсем плох, – сказал Ганс и, закашлявшись, отвалился от руля. – По-моему – нет, я не уверен, но что-то внутри, какая-то истеричная молливидная часть меня кричит, что я сломал ребро. А может, и два.

Он открыл дверцу и, выпав на траву, потерял сознание.

 

...мы улетим с тобой далеко,  
далеко за синие моря, за высокие горы,  
в теплые края, где солнышко светит  
ярче, где всегда лето и цветут чудные цветы!

 

– Сотрясение. А может, ребро сместилось.

– Откуда ты можешь знать! – заорал рыжий.

– Я последние полтора года провела в больнице. Невольно узнаешь много… всякого, – кротко ответила Гермиона. – А ты разве не можешь, ну, его вылечить?

– Я не целитель! Я не могу просто бросить Репаро, чтобы починить его, как сломанную метлу!

– Что ты сказал?

– Я сказал, что придется везти его домой. О Мерлин, мама нас прикончит… Фред!

– Т-ш-ш-ш… – сказала она.– Тш-ш-ш… – она видела трещины там, где ребро – и не одно – было сломано, они горели сквозь куртку тонкими синими линиями. Они болезненно резали взгляд. Голубое свечение неравномерной сетки за челкой и глазами лежащего без сознания Ганса… Фреда… тоже комфорта не добавляло. Гермиона нахмурилась. Это было сложнее, чем вынуть из головы красноголового доктора информацию о блинчиках, намного сложнее. Пальцы левой руки произвольно сложились в странную фигуру, напоминающую калифорнийский рыбацкий узел.

Ганс – Фред, Фред! – сел и огляделся, держась за голову.

– Не болит, – сообщил он удивленно. Вывернулся из куртки и стянул через голову футболку. Ощупал грудь, на которой явственно краснел большущий будущий синяк. – Не болит!

Он смотрел на Гермиону с восхищением.

– Эй, – позвал ее Христиан. – А мое колено… Можешь?

Гермиона обернулась к нему.

– Снимай штаны, – приказала она с удовольствием.

 

* * *

– Мы знаем, где тебе место, – ласково сказал Христиан.

– Тебе там понравится, – добавил Ганс.

– Ты там распустишься! – хихикнул Христиан.

– Как цветок, ничего такого! – улыбнулся Ганс.

Он наклонился к Гермионе и поцеловал ее глаза – сначала левый, потом правый. Торжественно, как будто совершал ритуал.

– Может, ты станешь первой ласточкой, – пробормотал Христиан. – Первой блестящей выпускницей Хога без длиннющей родословной, без кучи магов-предков. Естественно, сразу попадешь в Гриффиндор. Тебе безумно пойдет красный и золотой. Будешь перескакивать курсы семимильными шагами, малышка. Семь лет – за семь месяцев, попомни мои слова. И старая Макгонагалл будет плакать, рассказывая всем, как ты крута!

– А еще, – добавил Ганс, – у тебя будет волшебная палочка.

 

* * *

– Зачем мы тут? – Гермиона оглядывалась, и было на что – улица, по которой они шли, выглядела полностью разрушенной, даже не так – не снесенной специальным усилием, а просто крайне одряхлевшей от старости – низкие здания, которые, казалось, стоят тут со дня смерти королевы Виктории, потеряв стекла, флюгеры, двери, части стен и постепенно врастая в тусклую брусчатку. – Словно на уроке классической литературы!  
Даже начиналась Диагон-аллея странно – с пролома в кирпичной стене. Они припарковали машину у пролома и перелезли через обугленные края кирпичей. На улице за стеной застойная тишина обволакивала, как кисель.

Ганс на ходу закинул руки за голову и – улыбнулся.  
– Когда-то давно, когда мы с ним, – он кивнул на Христиана, – были такими же юными долбодятлами, как ты сейчас, умница, у нас была одна идея…

– Мечта, а не идея! – подхватил Христиан («Джордж» – увидела Гермиона в разуме у Фреда). – Снять где-нибудь такую же древнюю халупу и открыть магазин всяких веселых глупостей.

– У нас тогда здорово получались…

– …Глупости.

– Да.

– Прошедшее время в ваших мемуарах, – начала Гермиона. – Некоторая натяжка.  
Христиан фыркнул и подпрыгнул, спугнув сидевшую на раскачивающейся деревянной ставне маленькую коричневую сову. Сова ухнула и тяжело взлетела – она спала тут в надежде спастись от солнечного света и хулиганов. Надежда не оправдалась. Гермиона удивленно проводила ее взглядом.

– Короче, мы сюда сбегали.

– Из… этого вашего колледжа?

– Школы.

– Да.

– Ага.

– Сейчас нам нужен камин. Тут он есть.

 

Из всех древних развалюх эта, несомненно, была самой древней. Именно благодаря этому она сохранилась лучше остальных, с крышей, целыми окнами и дверями, которые при некоторой снисходительности и толике магии могли служить своей цели. На первом, заваленном хламом этаже, Ганс немедленно подошел к старинному камину, подбирая по дороге оберточную бумагу и останки мебели. Все это он свалил в камин и поджег, достав…

– Палочка?

– Волшебная палочка. Я не так крут, как наш директор, чтобы вызывать искру щелчком пальцев.

Когда огонь разгорелся, он пробормотал заклинание и сунул голову прямо в пылающий каминный зев.

– Эй, Фред, сейчас не самое подходящее время, чтобы будить старого льва…

Фред отмахнулся и прогудел, не вынимая головы из камина:

– Я ищу Гарри, а не Дамблдора, и постойте, пожалуйста, тихо, если не хотите, чтобы в его спальню сбежалось полдома.

– Древний камин, – пояснил Христиан. – Акустика отличная. Пошли отсюда. Сейчас здесь будет безобразный базар.

– Базар? – переспросила Гермиона, пробираясь за ним среди мусора к лестнице, стараясь не шуршать.

– Мы не должны были уезжать из «Норы»… Из дома.

– Смешное название.

– Дом тоже смешной. Тебе бы понравился.

Они поднялись по лестнице, протестующей против вторжения каждой ступенькой. Второй этаж оказался удивительно обжитым. На нем спали и е… Как минимум, пили чай. – Чаю? Акцио чайник. Погоди, кухня здесь же.

Когда чайник вскипел, Гермиона тоже попробовала Акцио, у нее не вышло и она взялась за железную ручку руками, сложив от напряжения губы трубочкой.

– Погоди, я возьму, – он схватил чайник за ручку поверх ее кисти, и от этого стало еще больнее, но Гермиона не закричала и ладонь не разжала. Они глядели друг на друга, он был намного выше, поэтому ссутулился на фоне окна.

Окно выходило на задний обстроенный кирпичными стенами двор, и в окне садилось за стены оранжевое солнце.

Когда через десять минут Ганс поднялся на второй этаж по лестнице, раскрасневшись и сжав кулаки, они пили свежий чай.

– Эй, а что это вы тут делаете, а?

Они любили поговорить, Ганс и Христиан. Христиан и…

– Эй, да вы же похожи!

Гермиона, как слепая, потянулась и провела рукой сначала по одной острой левой скуле, потом по другой – левой. Фред вздрогнул, Джордж хихикнул и заткнулся.

– Вообще-то мы – близнецы. Такие специальные братья, – сказал Джордж. – Нас мало кто различает, вообще-то.

– Да? – отсутствующе сказала она. – Странно.

Действительно. Она не могла бы сформулировать, в чем разница – в манере опираться на локоть, или в прищуре, может быть, в запахе или звуке шагов – но она не спутала бы их даже в темноте.

Вот Ганс – стоит, опершись на столешницу только пальцами правой кисти, смущенный и оттого агрессивный и взъерошенный. Пальцами левой он схватил себя за нос и бессознательно тянет его.

Вот Христиан – откинулся на спинку трехногого стула, пальцы в рыжих коротких волосах, стул опасно шатается и скрипит.

Скрип подчеркивает тишину, тишина дополняет слова тем, что сказано не будет.

Что после поездки они разойдутся, и может быть, увидятся еще в будущем, а, может быть, и нет – как пассажиры поезда, некоторое время разделявшие жизнь, пространство и чувства друг друга, а затем сошедшие на разных станциях. Земля круглая… Но время конечно, поэтому каждый раз – последний.

– В последний раз, – сказала Гермиона. Персонально Гансу, потом персонально Христиану. Потом себе.

– А как же, – сказал Джордж – он любит поговорить.

А Фред довольно-таки косо улыбнулся. Он любит оставлять за собой последнее слово.

Она взяла кого-то за ворот футболки и потянула его вверх. Вместо «уши оторвешь» ей сказали:

– Постой.

Ей сказали:

– Ты в курсе, что девушке неприлично проявлять нетерпение?

Еще ей сказали:

– У тебя шея загорела…

– А спина – нет.

А потом ей больше ничего не говорили.

Они разделись спокойно, роняя одежду на стол и стулья, и Фред потянул себя за носок, и тогда у нее, наконец, пошло стучать в груди и позади глаз – каждый предмет в комнате обрел светящийся контур – потемнело, стемнело, солнечная макушка еле видна над крышей соседнего дома.

Джордж взял ее за руку и – другой рукой – за затылок и немного подышал в нос, прежде чем легко поцеловать – в нос, а потом в то место, где вырез ее больничной футболки сошелся углом, а потом потянул вверх эту футболку за края.

Она подняла руки – край одежды проскользнул по лицу и заслонил обзор, а, когда она снова смогла видеть, пришли сумерки.

Джордж присел на корточки и спустил ее шорты – они на резинке, как у ребенка. На ее одежде ни одной пуговицы или пряжки.

– Меня т… тошнит, – проговорила Гермиона, и почти невидимый Фред наклонил лицо к своему плечу. Это не значило ровным счетом ничего, был он раздет, и было видно, что он хотел того, что она предлагала.

В конце концов, им только двадцать. Двадцать на двоих – арифметика здесь не работала.

Джордж нажал ей руками на плечи и усадил на стол. Это была единственная мебель в комнате, которая не скрипела, не шаталась и не обещала внести свою лепту в развлечения, внезапно перевернувшись. Учитывая ситуацию…

– Что ты делаешь?

– Тебе неприятно? – прошептал Джордж на ухо. Его рука у Гермионы между ног, и да – ей странно.

…Учитывая ситуацию, ей бы не хотелось перевернуться.

Уши у Джорджа были горячие (а ноги у нее холодные), и член, между прочим – горячий, и это ненормально. Одинаковая температура…

– Ох!  
– Больно? – Джордж остановился. Его ладонь у нее на голове, он сомкнул пальцы и легонько потянул за волосы.

…тела должна бы этого не допустить. Да, больно. Гермиона прикусила нижнюю губу, и Джордж наклонился к ней и поцеловал в рот. Поцелуй получился неловким и смазанным – ему было трудно сдерживаться.

Джордж двигался все быстрее, она не сообразила упереться ладонями в столешницу и беспомощно елозила по ней задницей. Тогда Фред подошел сзади и обхватил ее руками, накрывая ладонями груди, и:

– О!..

Вспышка удовольствия. Еще одна. Она судорожно сжала ноги на ушах Джорджа, наверное, это было достаточно эротично, потому что он втянул воздух, резко отстранился, выходя, и кончил, держа член в кулаке, опираясь спиной на стену и морщась так, что все невидимые веснушки наверняка собрались к носу. Сперма потекла по его ладони, и он вытер ее о бедро. На бедре – кровь.

– О боже! Ты… – он был удивлен, но не испуган, обнял ее, прижимая к своей груди ее взлохмаченную голову, утешая, словно ребенка.

Фред совсем – совсем другой. Он пристально посмотрел ей в лицо, развел руками колени, сел. Он сказал, что чувствует кровь на языке. Это – последнее слово, и оно осталось за ним. Что-то случилось с руками Гермионы, исчезла опора, и она упала спиной, как кукла, на стол…

...прямо на тугие розовые лепестки, разметав волосы и руки.  
И бутон, пронизанный насквозь летним солнцем, сомкнулся над ней.

Утром Фред сообщил ей, что она потеряла сознание. Еще он бросил в нее подушкой и принес чай в постель.

Джордж отдал ей свою футболку, надев кожанку на голое тело.

И они уехали на север. Очень быстро.

Последние мили они снова летели. Шеви поднялся так высоко, что клочки облаков застревали в волосах, а мир двоился, троился, расплывался радужными пузырями.  
Кажется, Фред и Джордж ничего не говорили, но Гермиона читала в них, как в любимой книжке сказок. Она ловила обрывки их мыслей о Гарри, о Дамблдоре, о Большой майской битве с Волдемортом, о тайной оппозиции министерству магии и Новому Порядку Гриндевальда, о чистокровных магах и маглорожденных, вычеркнутых из…  
Эта сказка оказалась самой захватывающей. Потому что была настоящей.

Когда впереди она увидела башни, сверкающие на солнце, то заорала во всю мочь, не щадя глотки. Это был ликующий клич птицы, которая возвратилась домой.

 

fin


End file.
